The present invention relates to a camera attachment for photographing color transparencies in a slide projector.
Color transparencies or slides are widely used and various devices such as viewers, projectors, etc. are commonly employed for displaying them. In the use of such transparencies the desirability of making copies is frequently encountered. To accommodate this need several special purpose accessories or attachments have been developed. These attachments permit transparencies to be photographed either onto conventional film which can be developed to form duplicate slides or onto self developing film to produce immediate prints of the slides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,148--Black is typical of the former type accessory and is adapted to be attached to a conventional camera. The Black device includes a slide holder and light source for projecting the image on the slide through a lens system into the interior of the camera. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,175--Sullivan and 4,353,640--Wyller are examples of the latter type accessories. The Sullivan patent shows a slide holder, an electronic flash unit and a light reflecting chamber for back lighting the slide and projecting the image thereon through a lens into the lens of the camera. The Wyller patent discloses a housing which includes a screen and film pack in the film plane, a shutter assembly and a light-tight connector for attaching the housing to the lens assembly of a conventional slide projector. The image on the slide is projected through the lens assembly into the housing and onto the film pack.
The prior art devices are expensive and complex in that they provide special purpose attachments which duplicate the function of cameras and/or projectors already available. Either a special purpose accessory is provided to record an image from a conventional slide projector or another special purpose accessory is provided to project an image from a slide into a conventional camera.